juntos en el internado
by naki-chan.love
Summary: neji es un chico de 16 años que vive su vida en el internado con sus amigos, pero todo cambiara con la llegada de su prima hinata. pesimo summary
1. la chica nueva

olaa! aqui estoy con mi primer fic de esta pareja, la verdad es que son tan monos...

aqui les dejo aclaraciones.

(bla bla bla) comentario mio

**bla bla bla **- comentario del personaje

_"bla bla bla" -_pensamientos del personaje

naruto no me pertenece

Capitulo 1 : ¿nos conocemos?

Neji hyuga un chico de 16 de pelo largo castaño, ojos como perlas, tez clara, alto y esbelto, ero huérfano, sus madre murió cuando el nació y su padre falleció unos pocos años atros lo que hico que ingresara en un internado.

Era una mañana de viernes como otra cualquiera, se levanto de la cama y estuvo unos momentos mirando la cama vacia de enfrente, ya que desde el ultimo año tubo una habitación para el sol. Cogió el uniforme, la ropa interior y una toalla y se dirigió a la ducha. Cuando hubo terminado se puso unos bóxers negros y el uniforme que constaba de unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca que siempre solia llevar un poco abierta (omg que sexy O///O) y una corbata roja. Salió de la habitación cuando se topo con su mejor amigo.

**-Ola lee**- dijo dirigiéndose a un chico de grandes ojos negros, pelo moreno a lo tazon y unas cejas batantes pobladas.

**-hey, neji** ¿sabes que hoy llega una alumna nueva a nuestra clase?

**- enserio?-**contesto sin mucho enstusiasmo

**-si y con suerte será linda jejeje**

**-mmmm ¿ a ti no te gustaba ten ten?**

**-ehh… bueno…yo…-** empieza a ponerse colorado- **da igual! Vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre y se nos hace tarde!**

Los chicos empiezan a caminar por el amplio pasillo hasta que llegan a una aplia sala llena de mesas

**-por fin llegaron los señoritos!-**se quejo una chica de pelo castano en dos moños y ojos pardos

**-t-ten ten no te e-e-enfades** -decia temeroso lee

**-pfff** -bufo neji

**Tu tan hablador como siempre**- dijo un chico de ojos azules pelo rubio revuelto y unas graciosas rallitas en las mejillas llamado naruto

**-bueno siéntense con nosotros, si no llega a ser porque les guardamos el desayuno, ahora se estarían muriendo de hambre**

Se sientan los 4 en una mesa con otros chicos y chicas.

**-a alguien se le pegaron las sabanas esta mañanda**- comento una chica de cabello rosa y ojos jade.

**-estoy de acuerdo contigo sakura-chan**- respondió un chico de pelo revuelto castaño y ojos negros felinos.

**- gracias kiba**

**- que problematicos que son**- se quejo un chico de pelo castaño casi moreno recojido en una coleta alta

**- shikamaru-chan eres un aburrido** – dijo divertida una chica de pelo rubio claro recogido en una coleta alta y con flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos celestes.

**-no me llames asi ino! No soy una chica!**

**- bien no querria estropear la conversación tan entretenida que tienen, pero si no llegamos pronto a clase, nos echaran.**

Dicho esto todos los amigo s se dirigieron a su aula y esperaron unos 20 minutos hasta que apareció el profesor.

**-ola chicos**- dijo un hombre de pelo plateado, con la boca y un ojo tapados.

- **kakashi sensei… llegas tarde! Otra vez!**

**- enserio? Vaya… no se lo digáis a la driectora tsunade **( se escribe asi?) **de acuerdo?**

**- …-** todos los alumnos les aparece una gotita en la cabeza-

- bueno chicos hoy llega una nueva alumna a esta clase , trátenla bien. Adelante pasa

Pasa al aula una chica de ojos aperlados, pelo negro con destellos azules con el flequillo recto, de tez clara y cuerpo esbelto vistiendo el uniforme femenino que constaba de unos zapatos negros, unas medias blancas, una faldita corta engra, una camisa blanca y un lazo rojo ( el típico traje de colegiala…) y con la cara muy sonrojada.

-vamos que no te comeremos presentate

**-s-si, mi nombre es hinata hyuga-** al decir el añellido todos los de la sala se sorprendieron mucho-

**-bien…veamos siéntate entre neji y naruto**- dice señalando el único asiento libre-

La chica se sienta entre los dos muchachos y estos se presentan

**-ola! Soy naruto uzumaki!**

**- m-mucho gusto naruto-kun**

**-yo soy neji hyuga**

-…- la chica se sorprende mucho- **neji?**

**-si, pasa algo**

**- no te acuerdas de mi?**

**-no, nos conocemos?**

**-mi padre es el gemelo de tu padre…**

**-hina-chan! Cuanto tiempo, no te veía desde los 5 años**!- dijo y añadió mirando de arriba abajo a la muchacha- **vaya has crecido mucho**

**- gracias, tu también has crecido mucho onii-san** ( es asi o no?) "_vaya onii-san esta muy guapo…"_

Los chicos iban a seguir platicando sobre lo mucho que habían cambiado cuando les interrumpe el profesor.

-**chicos si no les importa, hagan los ejercicios en silencio mientras yo leo mi libro …** ( kakashi eres un pervertido! A saber k libro estas leyendo ¬ ¬)

CONTINUARA!!!

.

.

lo se es un capitulo corto... pero el proximo capitulo les juro que es mas largo...

si quieren preguntar o cualqier cosa review

by by


	2. presentaciones

**ola!q tal? mañana ya es año nuevo! bueno no les entretengo **

**naruto no me pertenece**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Capitulo 2 : presentaciones**

La clase y a había terminado y los dos primos se disponían a salir cuando les interrumpe el maestro.

**-Hinata? Neji?**

**-si kakashi Sensei?**

-** bien como he podido comprobar ustedes se llevan muy bien a si que he decidido… que tu te encargaras de enseñarle todo a Hinata y ayudarla en lo que necesite, Neji**

**-de acuerdo**- dice y salen los dos del aula

-**yo… lo siento mucho Neji, siento tener que ser una molestia**

-**no lo eres Hina-chan, no hace falta que te disculpes tanto como cuando eras una niña**

-**no soy una niña!!-**dijo con los mofletes hinchados en muestra de enojo

-**jajaja, no has cambiado nada en el fondo, seguro que sigues siendo esa niña tímida que lloraba por cualquier cosa **( bingo!)

Hinata iba a responder cuando les interrumpe una mujer de unos 20 pocos años de ojos y pelo corto negros.

**-perdonad…**

**-pasa algo subdirectora Shizune**?-pregunta neji

-**la directora quiere verlos, acompáñenme porfavor**- los dos jóvenes siguen a la mujer y suben unas escaleras.

Llegan a una amplia habitacion, bastante bonita. Llena de estanterías con libros, suelo de madera con una amplia alfombra en el medio, una chimenea, con un sofá enfrente y una mesa bastante grande llena se papeles, documentos, un ordenador… ( ya se pueden imaginar como es un despacho…) enfrente de la mesa había una butaca de piel blanca donde se encontraba sentada una mujer de unos 30 o menos años de pelo rubio claro recogido en dos coletas, piel palida y unos grandes ojos de color chocolate.

**-bienvenidos**- dice la mujer con una amplia sonrisa

**-gracias** _" Tsunade-sama esta sonriendo… algo quiere ya"_

**-g-gracias**- responde torpemente hinata que se había quedado contemplando el hermoso despacho

**- tu debes ser Hinata Hyuga, la nueva ¿no?**

**-si señora**

**-bien, te agrada nuestro instituto?**

**-si, lo poco que me ha dado tiempo a ver es muy bonito y acogedor.**

**-perdon Tsunade-sama** – interrumpe Neji- **¿ para que me ha hecho venir a mi también?**

**-bueno verán… es que ha surgido un ligero percance**

**-¿?-**

**-ustedes son primos no?**

**-si, pero que tiene eso que ver?**

**-Shizune explícaselo tu**

**-si**- asiente la chica- **verán la habitación donde se suponía que iba a quedarse hinata a sido quemada por la loca de la que iba a ser su compañera Karin, por lo que a quedado tan destrozada que es imposible que pueda quedarse en ella…**

-**y ahí es donde entras tu Neji-** continua la directora- **como tu no tienes compañero, habíamos pensado en quebrantar las reglas y unirlos en la misma habitación… al fin y al cabo son primos…¿ que les parece?**

**- a mi no me importa, asi ya no estare tan solo** ( si, seguro que solo lo dices por estar solo…)

Hinata se empieza a poner nerviosa- y-yo lo v-v-veo b-bi-en-

-**genial! Caso cerrado**- dice Tsunade sonriendo- **pues ya podeis iros… Neji…como buen caballero ayudaras a tu prima con las cosas no?**

**- si, claro**

Este conduce a la joven hasta la habitación que ahora compartirían.

-**no es tan grande como la de tu casa…**- decía el mostrando una habitación bastante simple, con dos camas, un escritorio con una lámpara, una computadora y dos sillas, y un baño, con una ducha , un vidé, un váter, y un lavabo con espejo-

**-no, esta bien**- dice y empieza a sacar cosas de la maleta

**-dejame que te ayude…**

**-no hace falta que te molestes onii-san**

**-insisto…-**y abre una de las maletas de su prima

**-gracias, entonces**

-…- se pone colorado al ver que dentro de la maleta había ropa interior, bastante provocativa- _" Hinata se… pone esto …?- empieza a imaginarse a su prima a si vestida ( cof cof cof pervertido cof cof)-" pero que pienso ¡no! Que es mi prima__**!"- **_**etto.. Hinata….**

La joven se acerca a cer que le pasa a su primo **– kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**!- se pone colorada como un tomate y el decide salir fuera a hiperventilar ( jejeje)

…20 minutos después…

**-onii-san ¿ podemos ir a comer?**

**-claro**

Se diregen al mismo comedor de por la mañana, psan por la barra y cogen la comida y se dirigen a la mesa con los amigos de neji

**-chicos les presento a mi prima Hina-chan**

**-mucho gusto guapa, yo soy Kiba Inuzuda**-dijo giñandole un ojo a la muchacha, gesto que pareció molestar al hyuga.

**-yo soy Sakura Haruno**

-**yo me llamo Rock Lee, y soy el mejor amigo de neji, asi que si quieres saber cotilleos sobre el ¡pregunta!**

**-lee cállate!-** se quejo Neji

**-yo soy Ten Ten**

**- a mi creo que ya me conoces, jeje- dijo Naruto , y este es el aburrido de Shikamaru Nara**

**-… oye!**

**-fiu ( suspiro original jeje) no te quejes Shikamaru es verdad… a propósito yo soy Ino Yamanaka!**

**- mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos …**

**-escucha Hinata**- dijo Sakura

**-si?**

**-k te parece si para conocernos mejor te vienes con todas nosotras mañana a nuestra fiesta de pijamas?**

**-seria genial**- contesto ella muy feliz

**-chicos atención**!- grita un chico de unos 20 pocos años, de tez clara, pelo rubio largo medio recogido en una coleta y flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos celestes

**-es Deidara el profesor de química…-** le susurra Ino a Hinata

-**las clases se han suspendido, por una excursión que haremos esta tarde a la pista de hielo, estar en la entrada dentro de media hora- **dicho todo el chico se fue.

-**Deidara-sempai es taaaan lindo, parece un angelito**-comentaba ten ten con voz soñadora-

**-cierto, pero Sasori-sensei el profesor de arte… el es sexy!**- añadió Sakura- **fijate hinata es ese**- dijo señalando un jocen banito de piel clara, ojos café y pelo rojo sangre revuelto-

**-son lindos los dos…**

**-chicas si dejaran de admirar a los porfesores y viniesen a la entrada se lo agradeceríamos**- dijeron los chicos

Todos se dirijen a la entrada y suben a los auntobuses por parejas de habitación

**-Hinata te pasa algo**- pregunta neji al notar a su prima algo preocupada-

**-no es nada onii-san… es solo… que yo no se patinar…**

**-era eso? Venga no te preocupes! Toma**- le ofrece un auricular de su mp4

**-gracias…-**poco después ya se había quedado dormida

**-hinata…**-se voltea y ve a su prima dormida- … _" vaya se ve… tan linda… mientras duerme…ESPERA! ¿he dicho linda? Pero que piensas!_

**-arriba…-**le susurra acercándose a su oído-

**-mmmm…- se **empieza a desperezar**- o-onii-san?- **se pone colorada al ver a su primo tan cerca de ella

**- ya llegamos**

Se dirige toda la clase hacia un edificio cubierto que dentro estaba lleno de restaurantes y en el centro una gran pista de hielo llena de gente.

**-tengo ir un momento fuera, esperame dentro de la pista y ten cuidado**

**-de acuerdo…**

Entra en la pista- " bien lo primero es aprender a patinar bien… luego ya podre ir con los demás…"-empieza a moverse despacio agarrada a la barandilla, pero gracias a su torpeza se escurre-

**-auch**- se queja al caer de culo al suelo cuando alguien le tiende una mano-

**-estas bien?**- le dice un chico de unos 20 años pelo9 negro corto, y ojos negros con gafas narangas- soy Tobi tu profesor de historia

**-si, gracias…**

**- ten mas cuidado la próxima vez** – dicho esto se va

- _" vaya se le ve muy serio y caballero_"- empieza a pensar cuando-

**-sempai**!- dijo el moreno tirándose encima del rubio

**-quitate!baajate de mi**!- gritaba como loco el rubio, mientras un pelirrojo veía la escena con indiferencia

-…"_después de todo…"-_ pensó ella con una gotita en la cabeza cuando alguien le tapo los ojos-

**-adivina quien soy!**

**-…-**el chico la destapa-

**-naru-naru-tooo-kun** – empezó a decir hinata colorada como una cereza y tartamudeando-

**-jajaja, pareces una cerecita! Te ves muy linda**

**-…-**

-**interrumpo algo?-** dijo el chico hyuga bastante molesto-

-**no, solo le decía a tu prima que se veía muy linda de cereza**

_-"corre o te mato"_** aaa ya veo**

**-hinata vente a patinar con nosotras!-** dijeron las chicas

**-siiii!**

Y asi paso la tarde , y otra vez estaban en el internado

**-bueno pues mañana nos vemos-** dijeron las chicas

**-tengo un plan chicos!**

**-de que hablas Naruto?**

**-mañana les dire**

Ya en la habitación de los hyuga

**-onii-san buenas noches**

**-buenas noches hinata**

CONTINUARA!

* * *

**que tal? les sta gustando?**

**kmo prometi este capitulo era mas largo! **

**ke sepan que me he comido la cabeza y gastado las manos escribiendo por tenerles el fic antes de año nuevo**

**por que no tenia ni pensada ni escrita la conti asi k me dben dar las gracias... con muchos reviews! si jeje**

**kiero aclarar que hinata y neji tienen la misma edad...**

**perdonen mis faltas de ortografia!**

**hasta dentro de unas 2 semanas creo k no podre actualizar (vacaciones y escribir la conti)**

**pro tengo ya pensada mas o menos el siguiente capi k narrara el dia de las chicas y ste si k sera muy divertido!**

**gracias a los que me dieron los primeros comentarios! no vean kmo emocionan!**

**y si se preguntan si entre sasori y dei habra algo... lo mas posible s k si adoro el sasodei *w***

**bueno ya no me enrollo mas! feliz 2010 **

**bsos!  
**


	3. dia de chicas parte 1

**olaaaaaa ! aki subo la 3 parte ! disfruten! advertencia: muchas faltas de ortografia y no uso de las mayusculas  
**

**naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

Capitulo 3: dia de chicas parte 1

A la mañana siguiente a las nueve de la mañana, tres personas habían entrado en la habitación de los Hyuga. El chico se despierta y las ve.

-**pero que demonios…!? Sakura, ino, ten ten?** – dijo el chico con cara de wft

**-ola neji! Vinimos a por hinata, para empezar nuestro super dia de chicas!**-dijo alegremente la pelirrosa

**-a las nueve de la mañana?**

**-si, of course ¿ que te esperabas?**- le reprocho ino como si fuera algo obvio

En ese momento asoma hinata con un pequeño bolso morado- **l… lo siento onii-san… no pude detenerlas… de todas formas ya nos vamos…**

-**en fin** "_las mujeres están locas como se les ocurre entrar asi en una habitación O-o_" **… diviértanse…**

Las cuatro chicas se van dejando a un confundido chico solo en la habitación hasta que…

**-NEJI!!!!**

**-pero que mier…! ¿ es que hoy es el dia de vamos a matar de un infarto al pobre de neji!**

**-venga, venga no te pongas emo**

**-bueno… ¿ que quieren naruto , lee, shikamaru y kiba?**

**- no te acuerdas tenia un plan**

**- a… si ya recuerdo y de que se trata esta vez?**

**-VAMOS A ESPIAR A LAS CHICAS!**

**- QUE!!!**

**- si! Naruto tiene el escondite ¿ acaso no te interesa saber que hacen?**- dijo el pelinegro

**- … pues no ven que no**

**-pues nosotros ya nos vamos, tu veras te vienes? O no?**- le dijo rápidamente el ojiazul

-**en fin… que remedio ire** " _solo voy para cuidar de hinata… solo boy para eso…_( si claro! Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra!¬ ¬saluden a su majestad!!) **pero chicos yo solo voy para que no os paseis con ellas**

**-si lo que tu digas ¡vamos!**

Los chicos llegan al escondite ( no me pregunten donde no lo se ni yo XP)

**-bien! Coger las palomitas … y … que comience el espectáculo!!!**

Ya en la habitación de las chicas

* * *

**-bien que comience nuestro dia!**

**-jajajja**

**-¿hinata a ti … quien te gusta mas de los chicos?**

**-mmm… no se… naruto y kiba… no están mal ¿no?**

**-bueno**…..-contesta la pelirrosa

* * *

-**jajaja-**chocan naruto y kiba- **les gustamos!**

Al parecer el comentario había molestado a neji

-**pero los pobres son dos descerebrados…**(que conste que me caen bien!)- completaba la chica

**-jajaja**

**-shikamaru…**

**-es un aburrido!**-completo ino

**-jajaja, eres un aburrido shikamaru**- dijeron naruto y kiba al unisono

Pone mala cara – **mira quienes fueron a hablar… la panda de descerebrados!**

-…

* * *

-**Y Neji**?- pregunto ino

**-es muy guapo**-dijo sakura

**-bueno el es un caballero**- opino ten ten

**- y además tiene un lindo cabello**- concluyo ino- **y… a ti que te parece?**

**-no se… es mi primo**! – dijo hinata- **y lee? Parece majo**

-**es raro**

**-si…**

* * *

**-por que dicen que soy raro?-**sollozaba lee con un aura negra a su alrededor

**-tu eres el único alagado neji**-concluyo naruto

-**sera por mi lindo cabello**, "_ por que os creeis si no que gane pelo pantentre_" (lo siento pero tenia que poner eso XD)

* * *

**-chicas que les parece si empezamos con la manicura?**

**-claro! Mirar que rosa chicle mas chulo me compre!**

**-hay frentona! Ese color ya no se lleva! Es mejor este morado**

**-que me as llamado ino cerda?**

**-te voy a dar cerda frentona!**-dice esta levantándose

**-chicas calma**!-grita seria tenten- **no se porque discutis si esta clarísimo que el mejor color es este rojo pasión!**

**-bueno… a mi me gusta mas el color vainilla..**

**-te pega ese color bien visto hinata…¿te las puedo pintar yo?**-dijo ino

* * *

**-que aburrimiento…**

**-shhhh cállate naruto!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________-  
**

**-chicas mirad la nueva depiladora que me he comprado- **dijo feliz ten ten

**-pero si es la de la tele!**

**-si esa misma sakura**

**-me la dejas probar?**- pregunto hinata

**-por supuesto pruébala! Veras como no hace ningún daño**

**La peliazul se saca los pantalones y empieza a probarla – ****tienes razón no duele nada… ni siquiera la noto**

**-tal vez sea porque no tenias pelo…**-dijo sakura

* * *

**-vaya pieranas mas bonitas que tiene- dijo kiba con cara de pervertido**

**-cierto, muy lindas**

**-si**

**-…**

**-dejen de mirar a mi prima!** " _vaya panda de pervertidos… aunque.. bien mirado si que tiene lindas piernas…¡no! Neji es tu prima x dios!_

* * *

**-me encanta ese tanga hinata**!-dijo ino señalando la prenda color chocolate con volantes y un lazo- donde te lo comprastes?

**-fue un regalo de mi hermana**

**-pues si te gusta ese mira el mio,va a conjunto**- alardeo sakura mientras se quitaba el vestido y dejaba ver un conjunto de un culotte y un sujetador rojo y blanco

**-es bonito pero… hay que ver que plana estas!**-rio ino- **mira lo que es una delantera-** bufo mientras se jalaba el polo y se quitaba los jeans dejando ver unas slips y un sujetador gris con topitos lilas

**-esperar a verme a mi**- dijo tenten mientras se retiraba la falda y mostro un conjunto deportivo de color verde.

**-solo falta… hinata**- dijeron todas a la vez quitadole la camisa( que directas) dejando ver el sujetador chocolate con un lazo

**-madre mia! Tu ganas hinat**a- grito ten ten

**-sin… son operadas?**

**-q-que? Claro que no!**

**-sakura por que tu no tengas no significa que las demás tampoco tengan**

**-callate ino**!

**-pero si sabes que yo te quiero mucho**- dijo abrazando a la pelirrosa

* * *

Mientras tanto los chicos se estaban muriendo por una fuerte hemorragia nasal

_-"h-hinata… esta muy bien… ¿no! Cierra el pico neji"_

_-"vaya suerte que tienes neji, de compartir habitación con ese bombon…"_

Los demás chicos estaban demasiado comocionados para poder pensar

Continuara!

* * *

**olaaaaa que le s parece? **

**ami me parecio divertido **

**bueno cualquier critica o opinion**

**review**

**si no hay reviews no continuo!**

**by  
**


	4. dia de chicas parte 2

**Olaaaaa! Antes de todo… onegaiii**

**No quería tardar tanto en escribir la conti pero… es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer….y si se que es corta pero es que voy con mucha prisa.**

**Buenoooo ya no les entretengo tanto, ya les doy detalles al final. ADVERTENCIA: maliiisima ortografiaa**

**-naruto no me pertence.**

_______________

**CAPITULO 4: dia de chicas parte 2**

Las chicas se encontraban en la habitación de sakura leyendo unas cuantas revistas sin imaginarse que muy cerca los chicos las estaban espiando.

**-chicas! Saquen las palomitas y los pañuelos, porque tengo la mejor película del siglo**-ordeno ino.

**-cual es?**-preguntaron todas las chicas con estrellitas en los ojos

**-te seguire hasta el cielo** ( esta película es inventada)-exclamo ino con voz soñadora

**-oooooh**

Las chicas ponen la película, y después de casi 4 horas y media (que larga O-o) de llorar,suspirar y acabar con todas las palomitas la película termino.

**-buaaaaah-**solloza sakura- **¿por que tenia que morir Noriko?**

**-y osama prometió sobre la tumba de noriko, que, aunque tuviese que morir, la seguiría**-lloro ten ten

**-el era tan romantico….**-suspiro hinata

**-casi me muero cuando vi que se tiraba por ese acantilado-**comento ino

OwO

Los chicos mientras tanto estaban todos sobados a excepción de neji, que se había tragado toda la película y ahora tenia marcas de haber llorado en la cara.

**-chicos, arriba, ya acabo**-susurro mientras se frotaba las mejillas para no dejar rastro alguno

**-ehhh?**-dijeron todos medio dormidos aun

OwO

-**chicas…las palomitas no me han llenado-** comento hinata

**-normal! La zampona de sakura se las zampo todas **–dijo ino

**-mira quien fue a hablar! La que aprovechaba cuando no mirábamos para beberse todo-**contraataco sakura

**-que!**-exclamo ino enfurecida

**-calmense chicas, mejor voy a por unas pizzas**-intento relajarlas la peliazul

**-esta bien**-opino ten ten

OwO

**-Chicos, me esta entrando hambre , mejor voy a por algo de picar**

**-aaa**-bostezo naruto-**como tu veas**

OwO

La peliazul se dirije hacia el comedor cuando se topa con su primo

**-neji**

**-ola hinata, donde vas?**

**-voy a por algo de comer y tu?**

**-lo mismo, voy a la maquina ¿Qué tal te lo pasas?**

**-muy bien y tu?**

**-bueno estamos un poco aburridos** ( mentiroso)

**-en fin hasta luego onii-san**

La chica se despide del joven, entra al comedor y se dirije hacia el monstrador para ver que había de comer

**-hola buenas**-saludo la chica a la mujer de pelo moreno y ojos rojos (kurenai)

**-buenas cariño, ¿Qué te puedo servir**?- pregunto la mujer

**-pongame 8 porciones de pizza porfavo**r- contesto la muchacha amablemente

**-claro**- la mujer coje la espátula y echa las porciones en un carton-** toma querida aquí las tienes**

**-gracias**- contesta la chica, le entrega un billete y se marcha

OwO

Mientras tanto neji que ya había vuelto a la habitación con los chicos les contaba lo sucedido

**-pues eso, me encontrado con hinata, dice que se lo están pasando muy bien**-comento el chico

**-al parecer no sospechan nada**-contesto naruto mientras comia patatas fritas de la bolsa de neji

**-tu baka! Deja de comerte mis patatas, si quieres unas te vas y te las sacas tu **_" estas son miiiiias"_-exclamo el ojiperla con enojo

**-aaaaaaa, venga neji dame unas poquitas de patatas con sabor a ramen( X__X)**

**-no!**-dijo el otro mientras le daba un manotazo en la cara para apartarlo

OwO

Hinata ya se encontraba en la habitación de las chicas

**-mmm,que rica esta la pizza…**-

**-cierto, kurenai es una grandiosa cocinera**- opinaba ten ten mientras acababa de devorar su trozo

**-y que hacemos ahora?**- pregunto sakura

**-bueno… se me a ocurrido una idea…antes me he encontrado con mi primo neji, y me ha comentado que se estaban aburriendo mucho…**

**-y…**-comentaron todas

**-bueno…pensé que tal vez podríamos hacer algo con ellos para pasar el rato…¿no os parece?**

**-no se…por mi no hay problem**a- dijo ten ten

**- ni por mi!!!**-exclamo ino

**-pero chicas… hoy es nuestro dia, es el dia de las chicas**-suspiro sakura

**-pero…ji ji podríamos jugar a la botella**- rio picara ino, hinata se sonrojo

-bien…están en la habitación de neji

**-ok!!! Vayamos a buscarlos entonces**-dijo ino eufórica

OwO

**-chicos! Todos fuera las chicas nos buscan!**

**C**

**O**

**N**

**T**

**I**

**N**

**U**

**A**

**R**

**A**

**.**

**.**

**sorry!! se que es corto y que para ser tan corto tarde muchiiisimo en subrilo pero esque tengo muchiiisimos examenes**

**gracias a todos los que leyero el fic y dejaron review**

dika no sora

istharneko

y sobre **tdo a**

lilylupin17

y

fujioka-chan

**que me han ido dejando reviews desde el comienzo!! gracias tambien a todos los demas que no he nombrado**

**ahhh intentare subir el siguiente capi la semana que viene o a la otra...que ahora comienza la evaluacion**

**UNA COSA MAS! ESTE FIC TENDRA MAS DE 10 CAPITULOS**

**ya tengo mas o menos la idea hasta el 10...**

**Y NO OLVIDEN, SI LEYERON ESTE FIC. DEJEN UN REVIEW DA IGUAL LO QUE DIGA**

**Besos **


	5. dia de chicas parte 3

**si, tarde mas de lo previsto pero todo fue culpa de mi computadora... y si el capitulo es corto pero es que no tengo tiempo de mas sorry **

**no tardare muxo en actualizar**

**Capitulo5: dia de chicas parte 3**

-chicos todos fuera las chicas van a buscarnos!-susurro el rubio

-donde?-pregunto kiba

-a la habitación de neji- respondió shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento

-esta bien vayamos-dijeron todos decididos

Los chicos salen de su escondite y corren a la habitación de neji. Las chicas tocan y entran.

-hola chicas, que os trae por aquí?-pregunto el moreno

-hi!-saludaron todas mientras pensaban- "por que nos miran con esa cara de pervertidos?"

-bueno…-empezo a decir la pelirrosa sin mucho entusiasmo

-os gustaría venir a jugar a la botella?-dijo la rubia decidida

-con quien?-dijeron

-con tsunade-sama-dijo la castaña con ironia-pues con nosotras! Con quien si no?

-vale vale-respondieron al compas

-tu también juegas hinata?-pregunto neji con temor

-..claro…por que no?-respondio la chica susurrando

-que bien…"por que no quiero que te beses con ninguno de estos!"-respondio serio

Todos salieron delo cuarto de los hyuga y se adentraron en la habitación de la pelirrosa, se sientan en el suelo y cojen una botella de coca cola vacia que estaba tirada

-pero jugamos sin prendas!-dijo naruto

-ok…pero solo pico-objeto sakura

-que?!-dijo lee

-venga hombre! Sin morreo no mola

-chicos, hinata os acaba de conocer! No la vamos a obligar a liarse con ninguno de ustedes- dijo seria la castaña dando a entender que la conversación había terminado

-esta bien…

-bueno yo giro la botella primero-dijo ten ten mientras cogía la botella y la hacia girar-veamos-empezo a decir conforme se paraba- la primera persona es sakura…-y la hizo girar otra vez- con… shikamaru

-pffff-se quejo el nombrado- que problemático

-anda cállate don aburrido-dijo la rubia dándole un collejon

Los dos chicos obedecieron y juntaron sus labios levemente

-bien ya esta-dijo la pelirrosa limpiándose la boca- ahora los siguientes son…-giro las dos veces la botella-kiba y…

-"que sea hinata, que sea hinata"-suplicaba el castaño corto

-"que no sea hinata, que no sea hinata"-rogaba el hyuga

-hinata…

-"si!!!"

-no-susurro el hyuga

-dices algo neji?

-que?-el castaño se sonroja-no nada nada

-bien vamos hinata…-dijo kiba

-chssss un momento-ordeno la pelirrosa-la botella no se paro aun!marca a….¿lee?

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grtio el chico desesperado

-las reglas son las reglas-dijo el hyuga con una sonrisa burlona

Los dos chicos se juntan y se dan el beso con asco

-bien los siguientes son…hinata…y…neji

-"yo?...con neji?"-pensaba hinata que estaba apunto de desmayarse en el suelo, pero al ver la sonrisa de (tranquila) de su primo se relajo

No fue un gran beso, solo juntaron los labios levemente, pero fue suficiente para hacer que hinata se pusiese roja como un tomate.

-"por que he sentido esto?"-preguntaba ella indecisa- bien…tiro yo…neji y…ten ten

Los dos se dan el beso sin miedo, pues son buenos amigos y solo era un pjico pero al parecer a la peliazul le molesto bastante

-"neji es mi primo…no puedo sentir nada por el …. Es ilógico"bien solo quedais vosotros ino y naruto

-muac!

-puajjj-se quejo la rubia después del beso, ahciendo signos de cómo si fuese a vomitar

-bien ¿ que les parece si jugamos a 7 minutos en el paraíso?- pregunto kiba

-no se…-dijeron las chicas indecisas

-venga no seais asi!!

-esta bien…

Giran la botella y señala a kiba e hinata los cuales se menten al armario

**

Dentro

-bueno….es-to que hacemos?-pregunto la chica

-creo que tengo una idea-dijo el castaño mientras acercaba su cara a la de la chica

-lo siento kiba-dijo mientras lo apartaba-no quiero hacer eso- y dicho esto salió la chica del armario

**

-chicos no quiero jugar mas-dijo hinata que acababa de salir

-tienes razón creo que ya no hay ganas-le apoyaron las chicas

-pues…SALGAN DE MI CUARTO!!!-grito al pelirrosa a los chicos, mietras estos salian atemorizados

CONTINUARA!!

**bueno espero que les este gustando**

**se que tardo en actualizar pero tengo otros asuntos TToTT  
**

**bueno no se olviden de comentar**

**by by  
**


End file.
